


Sherlollipops - Mud

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [139]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, It's For a Case, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's done something A Bit Not Good for a case. Will Molly be able to forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Mud

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompt: Mud
> 
> This one decided to get a bit angsty. Substantially revised from the tumblr version, in which Sherlock was a bit TOO much of an ass for my taste.

“Sherlock Holmes, your name is _mud_.”

Sherlock’s shoulders hunched a bit as Molly stormed into the path lab. He was sat in front of his favorite microscope, having gone straight to St. Barts after the suspect was arrested, but only because John and Mary had both advised him to do so in the strongest of terms. “Bad enough she had to hear it from that ass, Dimmock,” John had said. “If you don’t go right over there to explain, there’ll be hell to pay.”

“According to you both, there’ll be hell to pay whether I go or not,” he’d grumpily reminded them, but go to Barts he had, only to discover that his significant other was busy with an autopsy. He’d been tempted to simply leave her a note, but decided against taking the coward’s way out and texted her with his whereabouts so she could find him when she was finished.

And here she was, glaring at him. He tried his most ingratiating smile, wanting desperately to deflect her anger from what he hadn’t realized would be such an issue. After all, it was for a case, surely that counted for something? “Honestly, Molly, it was no big deal. It was just for the case.”

“Oh? And exactly why did this case require you to shove your tongue down another woman’s throat? In front of John and Greg and DI Dimmock? And why did I have to hear it from them first?”

The hurt in her voice was almost more than he could bear; he much preferred her (well deserved) anger. He stood up and pulled her into his arms before she could duck out of the way, if that was her intent. She resisted at first, but finally relaxed against him as he rested his cheek on the crown of her head. “I am sorry,” he murmured, one hand stroking her back. “But if I didn’t kiss her, she’d have become suspicious and we needed her to admit to having stolen the diamond or the entire operation would have been for nothing. I had to make her believe I was interested in having sex with her.”

“And were you?”

Ah, _there_ was the heart of her concern. He raised his head from its resting place on top of hers. “Not for a moment,” he assured her, tilting her face up so their eyes could meet. “Not even with my tongue, as you so colorfully put it, down her throat. The only woman I’m remotely interested in having sex with is _you_.”

She searched his face and must have been satisfied with what she saw, because she nodded. “All right, then.” As he lowered his face to give her an apologetic kiss, she stopped him, pulling back and scowling. “But I swear to God, Sherlock, if you _ever_ kiss another woman again – even for a case – I will leave you. Do. You. Understand. Me?” She punctuated each precisely spoken word with a jab of her finger against his chest.

“I do,” he assured her. “You have my word, it’ll never happen again.”

Thankfully for the well-being of their relationship, it never did.


End file.
